(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for coupling one or more batteries to an electric appliance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in order to energize an electric appliance, one or more batteries should be disposed in a given socket and the like. For electric appliances which have no sockets provided therewith, it is very difficult to couple batteries to such electric appliances. Particularly, for students making some experiments, it is usually required to couple batteries to the electric appliances, however, no devices were provided for this purposes.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel device for coupling batteries to electric appliances.